


Guardia nocturna

by Nande_chan



Category: Code Geass
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot, Spoilers
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-07
Updated: 2012-04-07
Packaged: 2017-11-03 04:50:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/377472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nande_chan/pseuds/Nande_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spoilers del final de R2.</p><p>Quién, sino el caballero más leal, se ocuparía de la seguridad del emperador.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guardia nocturna

**Author's Note:**

> Nada, que intentaba escribir alguna de las cosas pendientes y salió esto. Que es una simple viñeta, un Suzaku/Lulu y es sólo un PWP.

―Eso duele. ¡Diablos Suzaku! ¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo?

―Bueno, yo…

―¡Ah! ―gritó de pronto Lelouch.

―¿Volví a lastimarte?

―No ―dijo entre dientes.

―Ah. ―Fue lo único que Suzaku pudo responder mientras aumentaba el ritmo.

―¡Sí! ¡Justo así!

Y Suzaku siguió así. Con su torso pegado a la espalda de Lelouch, abrazándolo por la cintura con una mano y con la otra acariciando su pene, y embistiendo como si la vida se le fuera en ello. Mientras tanto Lelouch sólo sentía el miembro de Suzaku entrar y salir, mientras que sus manos estrujaban las sábanas y apretaba la boca en un desesperado intento por no venirse ya y gritar hasta quedar ronco. Algo muy difícil en su actual situación.

Unos minutos después, Suzaku soltó un gemido especialmente fuerte y se vino. Dando como resultado que Lelouch también lo hiciera al sentir el semen en su interior.

Los dos terminaron agotados sobre la cama, en la misma posición en la que estaban hacía unos instantes. Suzaku besaba los hombros de Lelouch y él intentaba normalizar su respiración.

Pasados unos momentos, Suzaku se levantó y se vistió. Era hora de seguir con la ronda para inspeccionar la seguridad del palacio.

―Su majestad, es hora que continúe con la guardia. Si necesita algo, llámeme ―dijo Suzaku haciendo una reverencia―. De cualquier modo, regresaré en media hora para ocuparme de su seguridad personalmente…

―Como todas las noches ―lo interrumpió Lelouch mientras ponía una sonrisa lasciva.

―Exacto ―respondió Suzaku sin perder la seriedad y con un brillo extraño en los ojos.

―Bien, te esperaré ―completó Lelouch dejando caer una sábana con la que se había cubierto a medias, dejando que Suzaku contemplara su cuerpo desnudo. Finalmente se acercó a él y rozó sus labios―. No tardes ―dijo contra su boca y luego lo besó.


End file.
